Hush
by Tranquie
Summary: Bella is now also immortal, that doesn't remember her human life. Suddenly she runs into a dazzling bronzehaired man that seems to know more about her then herself. But will God accept this forbidden love? Is death the only way to resolve this taboo?[BxE]
1. Nostalgia

Disclaimer: All recognizable character belong to the lovely, literisticly creative 'Stephenie Meyer'

_#Karen's Scribble: __Please excurse my grammatical mistakes. Other than that, Enjoy! _

_I know it is very short. I'm sorry._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One: ****Nostalgia **

_By __Slippery Snow_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - __- - - - - - _

Nobody ever questions the sheer power of heaven or hell. The ones who does, their voices are echoed through the wind and after that are never to be heard again. Just a demonstration of the immortal's power.

Some people go to heaven, the home where I live, others-- quite explicably goes to hell. But some I have learnt do not go to either. They are dead but they can still breathe. What a miraculous creature to be. Personally, I would trade anything just to be with people I have lost and other I can't even remember but still strains my heart.

My name is Isabella Swan, and I died two months ago before I knew the meaning of life. I never had a chance of the pleasant childhood as my parents divorced when I was very young. Death was always a part of me, lurking silently where I least expect it. Somebody once called me a danger magnet, but I don't remember who, his voice was so familiar sometimes I think I can still hear it, asking me to be happy.

I don't remember specifically how I dead, only that I was murdered. Humanly memories fade gradually erasing away only the painful memories. But the feelings do not. I know I died of love, to love, but to whom?

I press my head back on the soft cloud. Little fluff cotton- wool-like puffs gracefully popped up in surprise. I closed my eyes as the morning's sun past by waving to the angels that were care-freely dead and safe. They waved back flirtatiously with their breath-taking wings.

I let out my nostalgic sigh.

"Bella?" called my god-like voice.

I span my head to see is it that spoke. I promptly straightened myself up as I recognized it was God who was asking for me.

"Yes, my Lord?" I asked politely, stilling stumbling to stand properly.

God smiled and caress me cheek that lit up rosy pink, obviously sympatric to my utter clumsiness.

"How are you, my dear?" He courteously asked.

"Don't too well, sorry, my Lord," I admitted. No point in lying to God.

"No need to apology to somebody who loves you, my dear," His voice echoed through the hollowness of my heart.

Love. Where have I felt of such of this emotion? Every time somebody spoke the words of love, my stomach would clench and my lungs would impact so hard that is quiet impossible to breathe or to think coherently as the subject would curious my mind all day trying to remember. I wondered who would love me. What did they look like? Was this person as clumsy as me? Was he gentle? Was he kind? Was he serious or a comedian? What did he love about me? Surely must not be my inelegance or my uncontrollable blush. I mentally slapped myself as I realized my mind was going off once again.

"Are you thinking about your past?" God murmured.

"Yes." I simply answered and sighed

"Then this is perfect," he thought to myself. Then he turned to talk to me again, "Bella, I have a mission for you."

I listened intently for more information. I had never been given a mission before as I was clearly too clumsy.

"It involves you going back to your previous life," he stated using this stern serious tone of voice.

"My previous life?" I was confused.

"Yes, your human life" God stated more clearly, "I wish to turn you back into a human again."

My baby-size wings fluttered excitedly, like a puppy would do with its tail. I was going back to earth! To see Charlie, to see Renee and Jake, Everybody! I was so excited! All this time my mind would constantly drift to earth and now I would finally have a chance to relive that longingful life. But before my thoughtful fantasies drifted too afar, God stated his conditions.

"I miss my people, Bella. Surely you understand that as you miss your loved ones too. But they are not ready to see me yet and there is still so much to do. I want you to go to earth and report to me how they are living. The new issues that they face in life and what we can do to prevent further unnecessary sadness. Be my personal guardian angel, Bella."

His sheer words shocked my soul. My wings suddenly opened wide to my new meaning of superiority and self-importance. God wanted _me _to be his personal guardian angel!

"When you go back, the people around you may be slightly confused, as you are supposably dead. You have to convince then that you did not die and just gone missing. I will help you when that time comes but as of now, home awaits you." He smiled that me and began to gesture his hands. Creating miracles.

A gentle unnatural breeze span around me as I found myself flowing without the use of my wings, as the breeze picked up pace I closed my eyes. The speed of immortality always scared me. I held my body tight and I gently began to fall.

"Oh," and God said in a distance, "Don't go out into the sun. It will expose your wings."

I nodded and mouthed the words "Thank you". I was clearly grateful for this prospect.

Gravity sank into my body, and with all in the blink I had landed on earth. I looked in a window and saw that my angelic tunic had changed into casual clothes of jeans and T-shirt. My hair felt heavily than usually as did my body. My eyes were in a lifeless humanly brown as so was my hair. My skin was still as pale as ever before and my disable to walk straight still lingered along. I looked over my shoulders and did not see my wings, then I looked up at the sun but I couldn't find it. Always a known characteristic of folks, there was rarely any sunshine. In my conditions it was perfect.

The lack of sunlight reminded me of something or someone, though. As if someone I once knew also appreciated the limited sunlight in this area. But it was so elusive that I forgot it the moment I recognized the porch I was standing on.

I was home again.

-------------------------------------------------

Bella is an angel of heaven spent on the mission. Edward is a vampire of earth that will do anything for Bella to remember her human life she once shared with him again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karen's Scibble------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - -

So what do you think???

Prettiest of please, please review.

Edward will appear later in the story….much later…

I hate the fact that I seem to write a lot when I type it in word and then it turns to be noticeably short when it is posted on - - - - - - - - -


	2. Homecoming

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable character of _Twilight/New Moon_ belongs to the lovely, literisticly—I made the word myself—creative 'Stephenie Meyer'. Because she is just awesome! No questions? Good. I don't own God either. In fact he owns me!

_#Karen's Scribble: __This chapter is longer. Woot! Woot! Please excurse my grammatical errors, as they are very embarrassing._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two: Homecoming**

_By Slippery Snow_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -__ - _

I took a deep breath and was ready to face the absolute worst. Pain? Anger? Sorrow? Agony? Hatred? Who knows what will show on his face. In the most possible worst case scenario he would probably disown me. I shivered at that thought. Then I tried reassuring myself. Charlie had always had a big soft spot in his immensely big heart. Surely he could forgive and forget my mysterious death disappearance and let me live life passively with him again without further interrogations. Okay, so I convinced myself with that part. But them I had to think of something sensible and sophistically reasonable for an excurse of my vanishing. It would help if I knew how I died, but that painful memory had long faded away. Even if only in two months.

_Hi dad, _I tried the words, _sorry I scared you to death for the past two months. I'm alive again. Don't worry. God saved me. Okay, that done. So you got fish? I'll cook dinner tonight._ I nearly snorted at the satire thought. Charlie was simple minded but not an imbecile!

Instead of knocking on the door and marching determining into house and giving Charlie a massive embrace in my return, like I originally planned to do. I sat in front of the porch thinking desperately what to say to the poor guy who must have suffered heaps while I was blissfully resting in heaven. Well, not completely blissful. Oh, how I missed him. His care-free smiles and his absolute interest in sport and fish amused me. He was so easily distracted.

Still thinking deeply to myself I heard the door frame click. I quickly spun my head as an automatic response. I raised my head to not see Charlie, but Jake.

His eyes opened wide with utter disbelief, I mimicked his response since I was surprised to see him at Charlie's doorstep too. Almost at inhumanly speed, he swung his long arms around my small body and crashed me into his chest. He rested his cheek in my hair and I blushed profusely. It was excruciatingly hard to breathe, but his hug made me feel immediately warmth and safe. Though warmth was not the temperature I was used to be held by, I elusively remembered; the arms of _him_ were refreshingly cold.

"Bella," Jacob breathed my name in relief.

Quick footstep soon followed after Jacob called my name. I peeked my head over Jacob's arms to see Charlie and surprisingly Renee with tears swelling in her eyes. Everybody was already here! _This is nice reunion_, I thought to myself. Renee came to me and squeezed me as humanly possible.

"Thank you, God," I softly whispered.

"What did you say, dear?" Renee caressing voice asked.

"Nothing, mum," I pulled an innocent smile.

She kissed my forehead and pulled me into the house from the beginning showers of Folks' rain.

That dinner, I talked for more than anything in my life. It turns out after my 'suspicious disappearance,' Renee came to Folks more often to visit Charlie, sometimes with Phil and other just only. I noticed that the light blue walls no longer held pictures on Renee and Charlie's marriage photo. Instead, there was Phil and Renee in bridal wear and Charlie just tagging along. I pitied Charlie. There was a photo was Charlie and me too. The date was Sept 13th. Strange, just a few days after my birthday, I don't remember getting photos and who had taken them?

Even in only two months, I missed so much. Charlie got promoted but now he came home more lately than before and Renee got married with Phil, the doctors said she might even be pregnant! Then I would have a sibling—well, half. Jake often visited Charlie too, as his fish delivery boy. At first, He seemed a bit stubborn about admitting his new girlfriend. But in the end we joked it out of him. He talked a lot about his new 'family'—Sam, Embry, Jared, Emily and Paul. People that I vaguely remember. When it was my turn to talk, I worded each of my sentences carefully, trying to avoid the subject of my vanishing. They seemed to have been avoiding a few subjects from me themselves. I simply told them I was missing was I not ready to tell the story. Their eyes abnormally vacated for a few seconds then with unnatural impassive faces respected my wishes, which ruined the mood of the atmosphere for a few minor seconds. They were clearly upset.

After dinner, Charlie and Renee insisted on cleaning up the dishes and allowed me and Jacob to have free space. We sat on the steps of the backyard and grazed at the moonless night.

Jacob felt really uncomfortable. As if he wanted to say something but changed his mind every moment his mouth made a miniature of a sound. In the end he got the courage to. "We all thought the bloodsucker killed you." he whispered, peeking over his shoulders to see if Charlie or Renee was listening.

"Pardon, what are you talking about Jacob? There are no such things are bloodsucking vampire. Be reasonable," I laughed at Jacob's ridiculous assumption. Me, being killed by a mystic unrealistic _vampire_!

But his face turned Awed, like was I missing an obvious fact, like this untrue anecdote was suppose to be reminiscence, "But Bella, when the _Cullen's_ left, you went…miserable almost…," he paused feeling uncomfortable and then continued, "…catatonic."

Then I froze. Not because he said _catatonic_, but the moment he said the word _Cullen_. I don't believe or remember that I ever heard of a word. But it hurt. No, I was wrong. It absolutely ached. Even though this name should have seemed insignificant to me, my heart erupted with emotions that were tied to my lost memories, as if thousands of painful memories that were suppose to be erased crawled back into me. My stomach clenched hard and once again my lungs stopped. I even felt moisture in my tears. Angels are not allowed to cry! I looked at my hands to find myself hyperventilating. Something I haven't done in ages.

I tried my best to breathe evenly.

Jacob saw my struggling with this subject and immediately stopped. He gave me another one of his warm broad hug and gentle patted my back until I progressively calmed down.

Other than my little strange act that evening, everything else was fine. I got though the interrogation; with the help of God I'm sure with the vacant eyes. Everybody seemed to have accepted me back into their lives. I didn't let that one word that was spoken that evening sink into me. It was probably just a silly memory that was irrelevant to what I was doing here. I was here on a mission, to help God to know his people better through the eye of a now-mortal. Not to be upset over one single word was I just probably a minor complication from my previous human life that caused a few tears to fall. If I couldn't remember this fragment piece of memory then it must be unimportant.

That night, I twisted and turned in sleep. I couldn't find myself comfortable on my accustomed bed. Like something was missing. It always seemed to be something missing.

Where was _he_?

-End of Chapter Two-

Karen's Scribble------------------------------------------------------------ - - - - - - -

Edward _may _be making an entrance in the next chapter. (Hopefully, no guarantee)

_**Your choice to not review is respected, but your decision to review is appreciated.**_

◊●◦▫◦●◊

I love you:

forgotten twilight

blushbunny

Chrissienuil

TwilightsNewMoon

storyofgreen

Kauz

het2468

apocalypse cabaret

silver drip

Pionts of Reason

r0b0tic vampir

Because you fantastic, unbelievable, incredible, lovely, beautiful, out of this world, marvelous, wonderful, tremendous, great, great, GREAT people reviewed my story.

Many lovingly hugs and kisses to you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - - -


	3. Ghostly Images

Disclaimer: All recognizable character belong to the lovely, literisticly creative 'Stephenie Meyer'

_#Karen's Scribble:__ Really sorry that I haven't updated in a while… Edward appears in this chapter… but only for a little bit_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ghostly Images**

_By Slippery Snow_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

It has been exactly a week since my reappearance back on Earth. And since then I have not once heard from God. I followed his strict instructions and dare myself not to enter into sunshine to matter how captivating the sun's ray bedazzled my eyes or woke my lethargic body. Today was one of those unfortunate days, where the majestic sun rays shone to greet the world, which I could not be part of.

In this past week, nothing was challenging. It almost seemed easy to relive this life. I attended back to Forks high school twice in a week and everyone seemed to have welcomed me back with open arms. No-one bothered me with interrogative questions since nobody had the courage to confront me. It just that must also been God's help. The teachers too did not disturb me. Only Mr. Berty once again asked me to introduce myself to the class. Lunchtime was…intimidating. I sat at the very end of the elongated bench-tables and I found it hard to participate in the conversations, most of them bored me, other I had no relations too. Many of their looks had changes as well as their attitudes, only Mike and Tyler remained unchanged still stubbornly unconvinced that I do not fancy them.

I lied on my bed, I stared up at my room's yellow certain, then out the window. _How long can I keep this up?_ I thought to myself. Surely Charlie will be suspicious of my unexplained illness very soon.

I sighed, more complication. How does one deal with all this obligations and commitments in life? Stupid question. Nobody does.

I decided for the rest of the day to sit in the rocking chair and read a book. I started with _Pride and Prejudice,_ utmost one of my classical favourites. Hour before upon end, I sat and the only to the sounds of the paper turn and the swooshing of gentle wind and sun shower. I sighed with contentment to the freshness of the weather. Then frowned because I couldn't enjoy it fully.

I felt so lonely. This strange loneliness of not from boredom or tiredness, this loneliness crept into me as I knew it was cause by a sudden lack of company. There was no point to calling Jacob, he was probably still at school and it was not him I wanted to talk to.

I sat squarely on my rocking hair. Isolated and lonely, like a ghost.

It was unknown to me that I did fallen asleep, because when I woke up and was orderly placed on my bed. It was already dark. I could hear the murmuring of the TV. Charlie must have come home. The house also smelt like burnt lasagne, must have been Charlie attempt to cook again. I quickly run down stairs to greet him. Maybe I shouldn't have run because I characteristically tripped over a stair and tumbled down bruising probably most of my skin. Charlie quickly rushed to my rescue. But he, who also happened to possess the same feature of unbalance, tripped while running towards me and his head knocked right on to mine.

It hurt, but we laughed. He steadily got himself up and helped me up too before the slippery floor did its curse again and I fall on the butt once more.

"You right there?" Charlie asked.

I smiled and he chuckled.

And so we ate Charlie's burnt lasagne, which I had to say was better flavoured then my previous reminiscence of his cutlery skills. Again, we had a long chat about the past and he even showed me pictures of Renee and Phil's wedding. Renee looked ecstatically happy, flashing her wedding band to camera. I quickly skipped over those photos, for Charlie. I looked closely to one of the photo to see that Renee was wearing a strange ornament around her necklace, when I asked what it was he said it was me. It stared that the photo narrowly to see. And there I was; contrasting her beautiful slim silk wedding grown was a locket picture of the ordinary Plain Jane.

"Why did she wear a necklace of me? She could have worn something much more…appealing" I said, staggered.

Charlie frowned, "She loves you, Bells. She wasn't even going to have a wedding after knowing you went…missing. She said she wanted your approval as you were always to parents of the family. She wanted you to be with her in the wedding."

That, I was touched. I ogled that the photo of Renee's dazzling smile, clenching the arms of her newly husband.

A little part of memory flicked into my mind as Charlie talked about Renee and partner approvals. A little tingle hitched my brain and I vaguely recalled a conversation.

_I was in a car. I could tell it was a very fast car by the chaotic flowing of my hair by the pressure of the wind. I sat in the passenger seat. I didn't know who the driver was; he was blurred just like the rest of the scenery. But I did know he had the most particularly hair. An auburn color that tempted me to ran my fingers through it like the wind did in this conversation._

"_Do you approve?" he asked. His voice was mesmerizing. _

"_Does it matter?" I countered. "I want her to be happy…and he is who she wants."_

"_That very generous…I wonder," he velvety voiced sounded mused._

"_Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter whom your choice was?" The voice was suddenly intent and patiently waited for my answer._

"_I-I think so" I said thoughtfully._

"_No one too scary then," he voice was teasing._

_I grinned in response._

The vision faded slowly away from my mind and I was placed consciously back into the living room again. Charlie had finished his lasagna, now eyes glued to the TV.

"Bella?" Charlie anxiously asked.

"Huh. Umm. What?" my voice staggered words.

"You okay? You seemed a bit…distant then." He mused.

"Just tried, Dad. Do you mind me going to bed?" I asked politely.

"Sure. Sleep tight" he smiled and went back to concentrate on the late night games.

I placed my dish in the sink and plodding up the stairs but careful not to trip this time. Charlie would be far too engaged in the game to notice my falls. It was when I took the last step of the stair when I heard something strange.

It sounded like footsteps roaming around my room. Human footsteps of two feet. I tiptoed to the door frame of my door and crack the door slight open. Revealing the intruder inside.

There I saw the most beautiful creature. He could be easily mistaken for an angel with his divine facial feature. He was lean and thin but his torso was broadly built. He had a palest skin in contrast of his bronze auburn hair. An amazing combination. His jaw was well defined and his lips were feckless and perfect. He looked incredible handsome, if that is you ignored the utter sorrow from his deep golden eyes. He was in no good condition, his clothes were tore and his hair was full of mud. His hands quivered as he touched the objects in my room. My bed, my desk then for the longest time, my rocking hair. His breathing was heavy and uneven. The ancient sadness on his face broke my heart.

Then to my surprise, he sat in the middle was my room and his delicate hand turned themselves into a fist, I thought for a moment that he was going to smash a floor since a sudden flash of anger ignited in his stunning face but just as the fist was about to smash through my floors, he position relaxed. Instead he took a painful breath in and out again. He used his knuckles to tapped my floorboard. There was one loose floorboard was he was transfixed upon. He tapped it again. Satisfied with a sound, he ripped it apart. _His going to pay for the repairs_, I thought.

Ripping my floorboard with impressive strength, he sighed with relief when he glanced. His hand reached for the inside and out again, but this time with a photo in his hand. He looked at this mysterious photo for so long that my curiosity levels started itching my skin. But I didn't want to scare this angel away.

Then, the angel did the most mesmerizing thing; he smiled. It took my breath away and I gasped. This must of scared him because his eyes grew wide with alert. In the next blink he was gone. The floorboard still open and the photo that he was admiring flutter gracefully on the floor. The curtains of my only window danced to the unnatural breeze.

I dashed into my room and poked my head out of the window, but he was not in sight. Disappointed, I walked to the middle of the room and picked on the photo he was so attracted too. I flipped the photo over. I gasped again; it revealed a forbidding yet warm picture.

It was the angel, extravagant, radiant and graceful, next to the Plain Jane. Cradling me around his arms, the smiles on our faces were anxious but with a pang of strange love. This person I had never met again made my face look so…happy.

_Who are you?_ I wondered, staring out the window of his entrance.

-------------------------------------------------

Please excurse my grammatical error, as they are very embarrassing

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Karen's Scibble------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - -

I said Edward will appear and he did right? If you are disappointed with my promise than hear this: the next chapter is totally in Edward point of view!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - - -


	4. Lonely

Disclaimer: All recognizable character belong to the lovely, literisticly creative 'Stephenie Meyer'. Applauses in tribute

_#Karen's Scribble: __It was excruciating hard to write in Edward's point of view!!! He self-loathes and thinks WAY too much. The chapter is sort of just a reflection of the previous chapters but in Edward's excruciatingly hard-to-write extravagant language. I tried to write like Edward. But of course, I'm not a perfectionist like him. __I forgot the mention to everybody that English is not my primary language, so I have trouble in detailed grammar. Edward didn't make my disability easier!!! __For all you confused souls who are…well, confused. This is why it took me ages to update. It took me ages running my finger rustily cross the thesaurus in search of the perfect word and use of structure. Again, please excurse my grammatical errors. And spelling mistake, if appears unintentionally._

So without further ado, Slippery Snow (exhaustingly but with satisfaction) presents…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lonely**

_In Edward's P.O.V (it almost killed me, but I got there)_

_By Slippery Snow_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - __-_

Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. The repetition of the word agitated my mind like a manufacturing music box. A melody that is swang around by meaning of my life, inspired to play by love but destroyed by one wounding truth, the melody struggles to continue like I with my life. For it is trapped with the choice of living a reincarnation or reminiscence. So instead of playing its recognizable notes, the melody clashes in confusion limiting itself on single unmelodic notes. My notes; Death, loneliness, regret, despair and of love, a love that is deceased.

I was born to be lonely, and I have every solitude moment in my pathetic living existence to prove it. I have learnt to be lonely, I have been taught unknowingly to be lonely. Through my enhanced hearing abilities of thought and speech, the atmosphere of love had always denied me. And I had denied myself to be loved romantically. I don't know what I was trying to pursue. I had everything I needed in the palms of my hands, but still longed for something out of reach. Mortals lust for this existence. But for me, this is absolute nothingness. I lied a pitiful lie not only to my worthless existence, but regretfully to my everything.

My Bella.

A little ache stung my dead heart as I whispered her name. Of course, my celestial Bella was probably no longer mine. _She_ was my only everything that I could never possess or just to be with—blissfully, blithely.

It was conspicuous that I was love, from time to time when I would embrace her delicate body in my arms I swear I could sometimes hear my heart beat. When I would entwined my finger with hers, a nerving sensation coursed through me claiming a heartening judgement that our twin hands fitted together ever to perfectly because we were feeling the same emotion, of love.

But we would never match. Even if we fitted together perfectly like a puzzle, the picture would be eerily wrong. No matter how many times you were to rearranging it, it would be always and forever be wrong.

I was cold, she was lovingly warm. I was masochistic, she was innocent. I was a monster and she was perfectly human. Who was I to take away these memorable qualities that her possessed?

Of these dark days I have lived through I was devastatingly in absolute hell. The moment her complete passing of disappearance to death was announced, Renee screamed in pain. Every soul that knew her cried moisture of real tears. Jessica, Angela, the Blacks and even Mike were all miserably resigned with tears, as I saw in Alice's vision. All shredded tears.

All except for me.

Is death really the beginning of the afterlife that is sucked away from the souls of living that loves you? Through the tears that were wept, are they turned into money for the expense of afterlife living? Are they the water that helps to embark their newly journey? Are they the liquid that washes your sins away clean? In truth, we really do not know. But we can merely hope that these tears are genuinely received. But if it is then what am I? Of course—nothing. A person that can never embark on the heavenly road of afterlife. And even worse, one that can not even shred a single tear for their only love.

I truly am a pathetic nothing.

And here I am once again in this seductively scented room. In the guiltiest of bliss. A breathtaking image of a girl with long flowing brown hair, innocent brown eyes and the softest, warmest of skin aroused across my mind, the owner of this room.

I had no right to be here, but I couldn't resist. Every month I would visit, snicking away from Charlie's presence. Charlie never touches this room, after Bella's…death. I shuddered that the last word. This room remained serenely the same. A small bed, blue walls, yellow curtains and the rocking hair I sat on in countless nights to watch her sleep. I inhaled the flora scent of this room, it seemed stronger than usual almost as if Bella presence of here a few minutes ago. _My mind has lost it completely now, _I thought. But I did not care. I would rather be miserable with somewhat in the reach of Bella than to be anything else without her.

I sat in this room loathing myself. Repeatedly the same questions that crammed my mind. _What have you done? Why did you…? Why must you be so selfish?_

I left Bella about five months ago to save her from a life of horror that she was living in. The horror of me. I left because of I loved her, because leaving her was the only way to be with her safely. I consumed myself in this miserable life willing because in reflection, without me, my Bella would be happy and safe. I was wrong. Now she is dead _still_ because of me.

Oblivious to the rest of the world while I was delightfully consumed in the relief that I was able to save Bella from the uncivil hands of a malicious vampire, from the hands of James, that I had forgotten about the other threats that would leave her precious life once again in jeopardy. For one, my family. The sight of Jasper's ominous eyes and his venom covered teeth about to pounce and suck the life out of vulnerable Bella was horrific. Maybe even worse then James' threatening inappropriate act. I could fight James. Kill him by ripping him into threads. But not Jasper. Not family.

Then, I was upset in the utmost when I could not even be by Bella side when she was suffering physical pain. The treatment that strung her reflected her eyes, and how I couldn't even soothe the pain away without the need of hesitation, knowing that I might be the next source of more incredible pain. A lust of blood drove the monster inside of me mad. I wanted it but I also wanted her. Like oil and water. Some much the same yet they can never combine.

So that night, I made one of the hardest decisions of the life; to leave her. Over and over I mentally noted how I could explain to how much I wanted her. Her touch, her warmth and her love and I how I must leave to protect it. But that would never persuade her. The best way was to tell her that I didn't love her. Even if it was an utterly absurd concept.

The loss in her eyes was the painful thing to experience. I had committed the worst of profanity; pure melancholy wounded my valueless heart. The moment the contemptible lie escaped unwilling through my lips, I could see the fire in her eyes starting to be engulfed in a despair of the untruth. I kissed her forehead and pathetically run. Wishing with every redemption that she would somebody forget about me, though on the contrary, I would never forget her.

And here I am. True to my promise yet not to hers. In this room where my meaning of fulfilment began.

Approximately a months later, Alice received a vision. Bella had disappeared. I took little notice since I progressively persuaded myself that she would be safe in the arms of the humans without monsters of immortality haunting her side. But after another month, Alice received another vision. An image of Bella's funeral. She was dead. Nobody knew the source of her death or maybe just nobody spoke it. But nevertheless, regardless of how she died I was prepared to join her without hesitation. However Alice foretold my contiguously succeeding plans and let Emmett held me back. After then on, I relented in my room or Bella's, enveloped with a quiet lamentation.

This is how my life was now. I would merely linger myself in Bella's room and bask in the memories I had for her. Life will never be phenomenally wonderful like was once was again. But I can define this life I live now as content.

I held the only photo of me and Bella in the tainted hands and did something natural I haven't in a long time.

I smiled. _**(A/N: can you picture it? I can…sighs)**_

Almost simultaneously, a gasp awakened from a feminine voice. I was spotted. Alertness took over ease and I burst out the window that inhumanly speed. Forgetting about the mess I left behind.

I ran rapidly through forest. So fast that my hair was windblown and the wind hard me like tiny pullet nails. But I persisted to run. The secret of the vampire must not be exposed. I have already lost my love, I can not afford to lose the family as well.

_But I will return_, I thought again. I was like a domesticated bird ina comfortable cage. Given food and other life essentials .And though I were to be given a chance of freedom, I will not take it. Soon or later, I will return back to my home. My shelter, my only personal support to keep me sane from this cruel menacing world.

My Bella.

Karen's Scibble------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - -

Hope you enjoyed it better then my experience of writing it….. Let's just say it was not nice.

Anyhow, next chapter is probably going to be one of the favorite. You'll see why. Hopefully I get motivation through reviews hinthint so I can update faster. If not, do not fear. I will still update. I love my reviewers too much. But I must warn you! I progress will be much, much slower.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - - -


	5. Sunshine

Disclaimer: All recognizable character belong to the lovely, literisticly creative 'Stephenie Meyer'

_#Slippery Snow's Scribble__: This is a long chapter!!! YAY! I have have to thank everybody who review. I wrote four chapters and I got 40 reviews!!! This is my first official fanfiction with chapters and I was very, very, very excited!!!! You guys are totally awesome!!! And as always. please excurse grammatical errors. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sunshine**

_By Slippery Snow_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

I was overwhelmed in awed just by the sight of him. His absolute complexion and perfection fluttered my heart. All these night now I rarely received sleep. I thought about him in every spare second I had. I didn't to ask anyone about him. Seeing as he almost magical appeared into my room and out again, people might think I was hallucinating. And besides, secretly knowing a mysterious boy visits your room was quite exciting. And kind of embarrassing. After his visit, when eventually did find my sleep it would always be about him. I flushed at the thought and was scared that Charlie might find out because I'll been known for my sleep-talking.

I listened to the CD that was also stalled under the floorboard. There are no words to describe the tranquil sounds that eloquent quivered into my ear and coursed into my heart. I could almost imagine his pale long hands gliding around the piano, each note filled with passion. The music felt so familiar as if it was only for me.

"Bella? Are you going to wake up anytime soon?" The calling of Charlie woke me from dreamful sleep. My whole body was stiff from discomfort and my yawns came continuously and involuntarily. I dared my eye to open but only then did I realize it was a bad idea. Miraculously, the bright sun settled squarely on top of the sky. Dashes of pink and orange filled the rings of the sun and mixed in the sky, turning it onto healthy greenish blue. Like the tranquil sea. The sight of weather shined through my transparent windows. Widely opened window filled with burning light startled my widely opened eyes. For a second, my vision turned as white as heaven.

When my vision slowly came back, and I had to ask myself; have I woken up to the right place? Forks never welcomed the sun or the sky. Just plain sad cloud that liked very much to cry.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and slipped, regained balance and starting with my daily routine, getting a quick morning shower, got dressed and walking slowly downstairs.

I was greeted causally by Charlie, "Good morning, Bells. Really nice day today."

I nodded in response and smiled.

"So I was thinking I'll go fishing with Billy today. You don't mind do you?" The expression on his face made it seemed like he was asking an inexcusable favour.

"Of course not, you go and have fun fishing," I encouraged with a smile.

"And you should soak up some Vitamin C while you get the chance. Beautiful day today. I wouldn't want you to miss it because you're stuck cleaning after my mess."

I thought about his suggestion. Me and the sun don't really go with the world together. I stared out the front window again. It _was_ a beautiful day. I longed to be basked in its sunlight. Maybe I will take Charlie offer in consideration. I might just walk in the sun and let my puny wings be exposed to the world.

"Well, I'll be going now. Don't worry about dinner. We're getting fish." he winked, plopped on his fishing hat and closed the door behind him.

For a few seconds I just stood on the corridor blankly trying to figure out what to do with myself. Today was Saturday. I could call Jake, I guess. So I did exactly that. It took me a while to remember Jake's phone number and many attempts and people telling me that I had gotten the wrong number, I finally got there. The ringing tone only sounded twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" said Jake.

"Hey Jake. It's Bella. I was wondering if you were free today. We could hang out and do a little catching up."

"Really sorry, Bella. I kinda already got my day planned. Maybe next week, okay?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. Maybe it was best if I didn't walk with someone in the sun today. Just in cause of awakening catastrophes. Sure, I trusted Jacob. But I wasn't sure what his reaction might be when he sees me with wings stuck on my back. But a little bit of sunlight won't harm will it? Or should I just lay back in the sun myself for the meanwhile, till everything it sorted out.

"Hello? Bella, you still there?" Jacob franticly asked.

"Yeah. I'm still alive. I just remembered something. I can't go out today too. Trig homework and …things. Next time then?" I suggested.

He hesitated then answered, "Yeah. C'ya" and then he hung up.

Now for my other activities. I decided it was best to go out somewhere near the free road or near the forest so nobody could spot me. I wouldn't want to become the front papers article this week. Coming back from the end was already hard to deal with. I quickly went upstairs and pulled on the first piece of comfortable clothing I could find. While I was hunting through my wardrobe, I saw a little piece of silky fabric sticking out from the corner. I yanked it and a silky dress formal dress flowed out.

It was very lovely. With its soft blue chiffon, frilly and off the shoulder and was trademarked with a French tag. But it could never be something I would dare to wear. A formal dress like this needed matching stiletto heels and it would just be a walking disaster for me. The dress was smooth and it smelled like freesias. Ridiculously, I pressed the dress against my chest and strolled to the long mirror to have a look. Even merely press on my body I knew the dress was my perfect size. The spaghetti straps gave it away. I would never wear something that exposed too such expose too much skin. As I twirled in my room like child, a sudden tug of memory flowed through my veins…

_I was in a grumpy mood. The frown plastered on my face gave it away. Despite my gloominess, the smile on his face glowered and dazzled me. I was watching the blue dress while staring worryingly at my one shoe. He ignored the angry set on my mouth and helped me into his car. I asked him where we were going. He was amused and shocked by my question and told me not the ruin the surprise. Eventually, from a spontaneous phone call the truth slipped through; HE WAS TAKING ME TO THE PROM! _

The memory frailly faded away. The ghostly memory filled haunt to the dress. I quickly tided it away, changed in a snug yellow blouse, **(A/N: I said yellow because I'm really bored of Bella wearing blue, ain't you?)** grabbed my car keys and headed for the door.

The engine of my truck was a bit sleepy and reluctant to start with but finally it recognized its owner and proceeded forward on to the main road. Through it was a bit shaky at first; I deliberately drove of the main road after there were no cars in sight. The scenery around me grew more and denser as the area grew covered in green trees and bush. I looked through my review mirrors and there were no cars or people. I looked at the sun; it shot right at me and blinded me. Stumbling, I hopped out of the car—covering my eyes—and wobbling walked on the road. It was only when the sun had shone on the skin that I heard and felt fabric rip. I turned my head around to see my wings sticking out of the shirt.

It made quite a big tear. The shirt was definitely unfixable. But it didn't matter. The moment my wings were spread, my whole body felt light and euphoric. My looked at my hands to find them glowing with a touch I knew then had finally grown warm. Joy, excitement, astonishment and wander raced through me and instinctively, I opened my wings and arms wide and spun round and round like I did with the dress. I was so amazed that I didn't realize I was looking lustrously inhuman, like my body was springed with crystal dust. I didn't realize I was floating a fraction below the ground. But there was also something else I didn't realized that I wished I had.

Softly in the back of my ear, I heard purring of an engine. When my eyes adjusted to the car and not the sunlight, it was so late. The silver Volvo was heading straight for me. It seemed like it was trying to slow down but not succeeding. The driver couldn't see me. I was glowing too brightly, like as if the sun was stinging his eyes. My wrapped my arms around my head, waiting for the impact.

It came. I was airborne into the air. But the last thing I felt was strange. It was hard, yes. But it didn't feet as solid as the earth. It felt like secure arms scrooping up my body, so familiar. Carrying me to somewhere safe. Like always…

-------------------------------------------------

I was wondering what a BETA was. Some people have BETAs and they thank them for being there. I was wondering if I had a BETA too and that I should thank them…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slippery Snow's Scribble------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - -

This was a really crappy chapter, I know. But I was really surprised that it ended up being so long, though. Probably because of all the direct speech. Well, I'm satisfied with the quantity but not so much the quality.

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!! 

I think I need 6 more reviews for me to continue this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - - -


	6. Lover's Quarrel

『Disclaimer』 All recognizable character belongs to the lovely, literisticly creative 'Stephenie Meyer' and the song lyrics belong to 'within temptation'.

_Slippery Snow's scribble: my sorry will for not posting for so long. School gets in the way. I am a__lso now on internet restriction so it makes it harder for me to post stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is on Edward's pov, so it was a pain in the butt to write. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lover's Quarrel**

_By Slippery Snow_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

I lay on my sofa. Staring pointlessly at the ceiling. Making patterns and pictures from the leaking patch of endless rain. Little repetitive raindrops oozed through the roof and landed on my forehead. One after other, as even as the ticking of time. I counted the raindrops that had fallen. Ninety-eight. Ninety-nine. One hundred synthetic tears had glided down my face. Each one for Bella.

The house smelled like ashy smoke left after a bushfire. As I walked up the staircase, thousand of dust danced to greet me. The flowers all have dead. The essences of freesias were gone. All the furniture was covered with cloth and dust. I didn't want to use the electricity, not wanting to trouble Carlisle with unnecessarily billing, so lit the staircase, the hallway and my room with wax candles. Patches of the floor were wet, from the roof that had been leaking tediously. The crimson carpet turned tyrian. The white sheets turned opaque. Little cobwebs occupied the corners of the ceiling. I laughed a short painfully laugh at the memories.

The house was now truly fit for a fictional vampire. Just add a few skulls and a coven in the living. And the vampire was sure fit to this scene too. A monster who chose selfishly himself over his beloveds.

Days morphed into nights, splattered with poignant cloud with tearing eyes. I sank on body further into the sofa, closed my eyes and waited for nothing in this frozen world of time.

It was almost like I had fallen asleep for when I opened my eyes it was as if I was in the tranquil dream. My eyes had awoken to my body that was slightly glowing. I glided swiftly to the window and disentangled the knotted curtains.

The sun's ray bursted onto my face and my body reflected it. Majestic rays splattered across the sky. The sun was finally awoken from slumberous sleep. The opaque cloud succumbed back to darkness for another town, replaced with bulbous white ones. From the distance of silence, I could almost hear the chirping of birds and the whooshing of clam spring breeze. I could hear the water rushing through the stream playful. There was quite sound of the traffic across the busy road. Even the trees were happy. The color of their green was noticeably radiant. The wildflowers opened in full-blown, attracting the buzzing bees who had also appeared in the scenery. The astounding sun set brilliancy upon the earth of Folks. And my almost crystal-dusted body in return reflected it brilliancy and shone the luminosity upon the mansion. The musty overlay colors that my eyes had grown accustomed had been washed away to discover the hidden beaming ones before me. And I could not describe the scent of the air only to that it was inexplicably and utterly fresh.

A little bird flew by, like to a human, it was dazzled by my inhumanly perfection and gleaming form. Dazed for a little then continued to fly away. I thought that this place must be in a dream. My reality would never be of this spectacular panorama. This must be a dream. And if it is there _must_ be Bella, maybe even waiting for me.

I dashed outside so fast that the fire of the candles vanished beneath my synthetic wind. From my pocket I took out my keys and before sense could catch along I was already speeding toward the main road.

**(A/N: Edward gone a bit mental unstable [he thinks he is dreaming) **

The further I drove, the fewer cars exceeded through. I was at my quite carefree stage of my road-trip. With the radio on and window rolled down, wind rushing through. Implausibly, I was in quite a joyful mood. If hell was to play trick and delusion with my mind, I thought I might as well enjoy it optimistically.

How in the world was I so buoyant that day, I did not know. How in the world could I of possibly allowed my heart to fill with hope that day, that was incredulous.

As I drove, a white flash ignited from the distance. A small light that grew bigger and bigger as I exceeded through. It was glowing. Very awkward being that it was broad daylight. I couldn't think of suggestions to what it might have been. But I did know it was beautiful. It didn't seem like light ignited from a light bulb. The glowing was soft and gleaming. I guess it was the sun reflecting its light on a piece of discarded metal left on the street. Because it was moving. Maybe it was another vampire.

I was so concerted on the glowing that I forgot I was driving a car, and driving it very fast. I pushed the brake petal as fast as I could, it skid across the road, screeching tires and rubber paint marked my presence. I look forward toward the road as the engine tried to command the tires. There, I saw.

The glowing object. It was a person. My mind settled on the observation that it was a vampire. That would explain the glowing. My eyes squinted to identify the person. I almost had a heart attack (which was not very easily done) when I saw _her_.

I was lucky enough to jump out of the car before it hurt and not lucky enough to save her from the blow. The front of the car knocked her off her feet and she was airborned into the air. I jumped and caught her before she could make contact into the hard floor. Even without the education from medical school, I could tell her had fainted.

So I rushed though the forest to seek medical service. But it was only half why that I realized the commotion and suspicious I would cause. I was suppose to be gone, Bella was suppose to be dead. But thank the heavens that she is not. So I decided to carry her to my house. I had to nurture her.

The run was fast. God knows and cares about what happened to my car. A lucky man might pick it up, go for a test drive and never take it back again for all I care. Bella was here, in my arms. That was all I needed.

I kicked open the front door harshly and dashed up the stairs to my room. I rested her limp body on her black sofa. Then pulled up her jeans to examine her legs. Purplish yellow bruises were starting on form on her yielding skin. I press it to see if everything was broken. Fortunately she eyes did not twitch. That was all the reassurance I needed to know she was not hurt physical. I was gutsy enough to think what might of happened if the car had run over her over than the airborne. I stopped immediately when my mind unthinkingly pictured her broken body surrounded by a pool of blood.

There were no words to describe the absolute longing that I'd behold. I ached and ached with all the sensation of different feeling running vigorously through my body. How can she be so unchanged? This was not a dream. Her breathing, the warmth of her skin, her rapid heartbeat, it was all too precise to be illuminated by my imagination. And her face, the expression of shock that was now turned to pain. I was afraid my reality was haunting my sanity.

But why would it matter? She was here. Really here. Reality can not lie. And here in my arms was truly Bella.

My gentle eyes praised on her complexion, as my body shook in pain. My lover lay on this bed covered with virgin white sheets of fabric. My lover was not well, but still nevertheless, ever so beautiful. How I longed to feel the texture of her skin, the warmth of her scarlet blush, the silkiness of her hair. And of course, the sweetness of her lips. But I feel that I do not deserve such exquisite beauty. As it is my fault that she lays here almost died.

Instead, I stared.

I watched the up and fall of her chest, as she breathed steadily. I listened to her fragile heart as the beeping of the machine reported her pulse. I couldn't but wonder what she was dreaming.

Closing my eyes as held her warm hand; I dreamed of us together.

I could almost see her smile as I walked closer to her. Even just feeling the presence of her near me made my heart skip beats. Without needing guidance, my arms reached out to hold her. She ran toward me and crushed her body against mine. I pressed my lips on her hair and she hid her head in my chest. Finally safe.

But of course, I could not dream. I opened my eyes and my mind snapped sharply back to reality.

Upon opening my eyes and color of warm brown bored into my golden irises. I stared at the enriching color as I realized they were Bella's eyes. Uncontrollably, I smiled like a lovesick fool. Patiently, I waited for my love of life to speak. My desire to here her compelling voice.

"Who are you?"

My hearted shattered as all hearts would.

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give you a reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path of life._

-------------------------------------------------

I am seeking for a BETA! If anyone is interested in becoming my BETA please do send me a message through comment and please leave me your e-mail. My BETA will be reward from synthetic, illusive and imaginable delicious cookie and cream as well as tea. My BETA will also gain my full compassion, love and trust. I will love her/him and remember her/him for all eternity :D.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slippery Snow's Scribble------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - -

Sorry for the cliffy. But it had to be done! You will see why I called this chapter lover's quarrel lately on in the story. I ready started writing the next chapter. So I think it won't be long till my next post. (that it if I don't grow lazy) I will nearly officially finished all the assignments and essays, so when I do I'll have all time to spend on my fanfic! Until then, have fun with anticipation!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - - -


	7. if you love me

**《****Karen/Slippery Snow's Declaration****》**

My deepest apologizes for I have lied and this is not a chapter. I purposely titled this note with an alluring name in pursuit that you would click on this absentmindedly and read the below.

For all my loyal likers (I dare not say fans) of this story, I have a confession to make.

I will be not continuing the story…

Nah! Just kidding!!!! lol. I love this story!!!

But nevertheless I do have a reluctant message to delivery, and it is this;

I am deeply embarrassed. From creating my first official fanfiction I had fast grown a pride and self-dignity. But I took time this week to read my previous chapters and I was appalled by my errors. Both in grammar and vocabulary. I knew I was bad. _But God, Karen. Why didn't you double-check your work intently!_

I'm the Queen of Error, and that I am not proud.

I promise, no, I vow, I _swear_ to be more vigilant and careful in my further editing of HUSH.

I'm 'hiring' a BETA soon. So I hope that will make progress for my story to be more readable and entertaining.

﹡runs to dark corner blushing﹡


	8. Unconditional Protection

Disclaimer: All recognizable character belong to the lovely, literisticly creative 'insert author here'

_#Karen's Scribble: __so sorry for not updating in such a long time. My mother was driving me insane these past few days and all my assignments, UGH! And I was reading eclipse in the past few days as well, so that an excusable reason right? Sorry for not posting this earlier. I actually finished writing this about 2 days ago, but I was trying to contact my BETA so she could edit it. But unfortunately she didn't show up. So you'll get have to make do with a dodgy raw copy of mine. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Unconditional Protection**

_By Slippery Snow_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**《**__**Conflicts apparent in heaven in Third person form**__**》**_

"Look!" the mirage with divine wings stabbed the picture with his long finger. The angel was called Lufiel and indeed an angel he was. Intellect, artistic and handsome if as other female angels was dared to gossip. He was very much like Edward with his elegance and perseverance. But as candid and as kind his facade may be. Inside his deeper mind was filled with silent jealousy. Which so happens was another characteristic Edward seemed too to carry. But the most prominent of likelihood that these two men (other than their dear age) was their shared affection for the young and naive; Isabella Swan.

Redemption pays with an expensive price. But the catch was that it does not have to be paid by the one to be redeemed. For instant; God, the man of all good and divinity sacrificed his mortality to the uncivil hands of mortals. Crucified with mercy for the everlasting hope for greater equity and peace. And so, history may be recurring. The redeemed one is chosen, the sacrifice is yet to be decided…

"Monster!" he cursed.

"Please, Lufiel. Patience and tranquillity are our continent. Do not be judgmental. He is simply a lost soul. He owns a body that I had created and he owns a heart that he had kept for Bella," God said in a soft and alluring voice.

"Look at all the people who had turned against you, my Lord. And you mean to say he is different merely because he is in love?" Lufiel countered.

"I know my children, Lufiel. I knew him before he was a creature of immortality. He had hopes, he had dreams. They were all shattered and replaced with endless pain and loss. But he still chose to live and to protect the world even though he is hypercritical labeled a monster. He sees _himself_ as a monster. Give him sympathy, though he deserves much more." God countered back.

"His…father, Carlisle, may be excursed but he cannot. He had killed. He had lied. He had sinned over and over again to protect _himself_. He does not deserve Bella's love!" That the last part, he nearly shouted. Agitation and jealously saturated him, inbred and dominant. How dare a _monster_ steal away the love of his life. A life-sucking sinner to be coupled to an innocent angel? Preposterous!

"We know little of these _vampires_" Lord said the last word in an incredulous tone, "let us observe first then decide."

_Yes_, Lufiel thought, observe how the creature lives first, and then decide how to vanquish him.

-※☆※-

_**《**__**Back to Earth in Edward's POV**__**》**_

I blinked and as did she. I opened my mouth repeatedly and closed them again. Unable to form coherent words. I was swirled by emotions but pain and loss and confusion was utmost the most prominent. And then I asked her question myself.

Who was I?

How do I answer? I am so many horrific things and none could be excursed with any good explanation. I was person to have damned you in darkness. I was the person you suffered from pain. I was the person who told you the disgusting truth about vampire. I was the person to have left you missing. I was a person, a monster how committed homicides for my hunger. I was the person you trusted and I broke it. I am the reason you lay here. And yet above of all of these unforgivable truths, "I am your lover," I whispered.

She gasped, "You can't be," she was astonished and skeptical. No, I _shouldn't_ be your lover. You deserve someone better.

"I am, Bella," and without permission, I kissed her forehead. "I love, I love, I love you. Although I don't have an alive heart, my feelings for you are still there."

"What do you mean _alive_ heart? How could you love me? You barely even know me!" the confusion and shocked the masked her face was not fake. I tried to search for clues that what she was saying was impossible. A pitiful lie. How could she of taken it to heart? Truly, she would not have forgotten me this quickly. My theory of reality was altered again. I was still in the subconscious. I must be! This nightmare could not be true. The dearest Bella, my heart, my source of living, does not remember me? The thought made my eyes weak. I forced them to close and inhaled and exhaled slowly. Clicking each of her words together that pained me.

"Bella?" I questioned her sanity.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded.

I let that pass.

"Do you know my name?" my voice was unable to mask my infinite hope.

"No." She shook her head.

I exhaled sharply and my heart twitched with pain. This was like dying all over again.

"Do you remember anything of me?" my voice was only a whisper.

She hesitated, like she was observing my tortured expression and finally answered a painful "no."

"Nothing?" why was I full of hope?

She shook her head again.

Nothing. Not even the first time we met? Not even the first time we touched like electricity? Not even the first time we talked? The way to first looked into each other's eyes, how she was wearing a scarlet blush? Not even the first time we kissed in the meadow? And how it felt like the closest thing to magic? Not even the first time we confess our love to each other. Not even the way I held her to sleep? Not even her lullaby? Not even our vows to forever stay and love each other. No. Nothing. Absolute nothing.

My heart was aching.

Then a sudden epiphany struck me like lightning to a tree, instant then gone. The first alternative I thought of when I realized that I was in love with Bella was that she didn't feel strongly about me. The way I thought she would move in without me. The way I convinced myself I would accept it, thought it will never change the way I feel. I could leave now. She will never know. I could place her back into her room soundly and run away to never see her again. But what will became of me? I already knew the answer. I was to be the same soulless I was this morning. I cursed myself for intruding into Bella's peaceful life again. Everything moment was suffering I sacrificed for her safety had been for nothing. The nostalgia as my company and the heartache as a fiend had all been for nothing. No accomplishment had been made from my attempts. Attempt to make her happy. Still now I stand here distorting her _human _being.

I should now leave. This was best for her.

My rambling thoughts were pleasantly disturbed by a touch of a warm hand on my cheek. I turned to face only an angel.

"So serious," she faked a frown to imitate my expression.

I had to smile. I had decided by her touch to scope her into my arms and carry her outside the door. She was as usual warm and loving. Cradling her in my arms was the only complete sense to my utter contentment. Her heartbeat increased and awakened my heart, her warmth aroused my cold skin, and her luminous scent perfumed the air. The sweetness was gathered all around me. One that I must never give in to. But, nevertheless, even in these circumstances, it was nice that I could still appreciate the bouquet.

"Where are we going?" she asked, hopelessly curious that her eyebrows rose. Funny she chose the word "we", as if she wanted us to be together. That this simple pronoun was the source to the hidden memories I was looking for. That she and I were to go somebody _together._ I liked that idea. There was so many places I had dreamed once of taking her. Spectacular view I wished for her to witness. _I would show her_, I vowed, _she deserves to see the world_. But just not right now. Soon.

"You seem fine now," I said as I inhaled her scent, "I think it is time to take you home." I faked another smile, but hers in return was genuinely happy.

"Hold on tight," and I began to run.

-※☆※-

_**《**__**Jacob's POV**__**》**_

Lilies clamped in my warm hands. They trembled slightly. I had never given Bella a proper homecoming so I thought flowers were the way to go. I would of written her a card if I could be poetic, but even if I knew, how could I profligately express my feeling toward her abnormally coming back from the death? I taped the floor with my feet in harmony to the ticking of the clock and waited for Bella's return.

I knew Bella hated surprises. But I loved seeing her reaction. Her shock and annoyance was adorable. The way her eyebrows knitted and the flaring of her nostrils was amusing and the way she opened her chocolate eyes wide was endearing.

"I think she'll be back soon," Charlie reassured me as he saw my trembling.

I nodded. The flowers in my hands were starting to die from my hand's humidity.

"Hey, Charlie, do you have a vase I could put these in? Their dying," I asked like I brought Bella cheap flowers.

"I think I can fetch something." I said and disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back he brought with him a small oval vase with a small opening. It was perfect.

Charlie helped me shove the flowers in and pour droplet of water inside.

"Jake?" he asked suddenly.

"Yea?"

"I worried about Bella."

"Worried about what?"

There was a hesitation and the question hung in the air. Fading and forgetting it was there.

He finally answered, "I think Bella forgotten about _them_. I can see that. She is not gloomy anymore and I think she is genuinely happy. But I'm afraid that she might remember _him, _and start asking questions."

"Edward, you mean?" I snarled the name.

"Don't say his name." Charlie's tone was filled with held back rage.

"Don't worry, I reassured him, "I don't like him either. And to answer your question; I think as long as Bella is protected or sheltered from that part of her past, she will gradually forget and move on. As long as none of the past interferes, she will be safe."

Charlie nodded, agreeing.

"I want you to look after her, Jacob," Charlie insisted.

"I will," I vowed. Like unconditional protection.

Then like speaking of the devil, I smelt it. Sweet, disgusting and instinctive strong. _No!_ I screamed in my head. He was here. It was impossible but I knew my personal nose could not cheat on me. The scent of a bloodsucking vampire was in close proximity. The timing was absolutely horrid. Just after Charlie and my relief, the monster was here. I sniffed again, and no doubt crossed my mind. He was with Bella.

I body froze into a statue and I eavesdropped on the conversation outside.

"Bella, I really don't think it is a good idea to visit your house. I'll be fine," said him.

"No," Bella winced, "I want to introduce you to Charlie. My father is a police, and I'll sure he will reward you for your chivalry."

"He'll probably reward me with a punch," muttered he under his breath so Bella couldn't hear.

I could see Bella now and so could Charlie. She held his hand and pulled him up the porch blithely despite his reluctance and unlocked the squeaky door.

Karen's Scribble------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - -

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The ending was in abit of a rushed. Sorry.

And I think I'll need at least 10 reviews to continue this story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - - -


	9. newly story

_**Newly Story**_

_**Yes, everybody I am starting a new story and it is called **__**The Sun & Her Moon. **__**And I love it very much. You have to check it out and review to tell me what you think! It is going to be a long wait for the next chapter of HUSH. I am far to excited for my new story now! And no Writer's Block!!! YAY!!!! But I couldn't just leave all you HUSH fan hanging. I created half of chapter eight for you. (check it out on my livejournal; azngrlx [dot livejournal [dot com.) The rest will be a long wait. But in the meanwhile check out **__**The Sun & Her Moon. **__**I think it is definitely worth reading about. Here's a preview**_

** —————————— **

**T H E S U N & H E R M O O N**

_**By Slippery Snow**_

** —————————— **

_Whatever the sea wants, the sea will have. And with she does not, she will blow it to shore and humans will treasure it. Whatever the sky wants to see, the sky will know. Humans will never to able to hide. Secrets do not exist. Whatever the sun feels is whatever the earth will reflect. Some days we may be inspired other we will suffer._

_These are our kings and queens. Provoke them, humans endure the consequences. _

_What is more beyond the sky, the sea and the sun? Nobody knows. But what is behind the forest of the deep, where doers run, bears sleep and lions roar, where in the further south side of the Werewolves' clan?_

_A girl knows. She had seen, loved and died for it._

_Her name was Isabella. _

_And she will always be remembered, through a man with a set of golden eyes_

_Read the rest__ by clicking on my profile!_


End file.
